Awan dan Cakrawala
by skyvani
Summary: Chapter empat, lima, enam updated! Day 6: Rencana Reborn untuk Hibari dan Tsuna di hari Valentine sukses membuat mereka berciuman. Day 15: Alasan Tsunayoshi memanggil Hibari dengan nama depannya adalah... Day 17 & 30: Tsunayoshi dan Hibari akhirnya menaiki altar pernikahan. COMPLETED!
1. Day 1 - Kiss on the cheek

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira.

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna.

**Warning: **Shouneni-ai, (maybe) typos, (maybe) OOC, pendek, drabble.

**Special for: **1827 Month.

**Prompt: **Kiss on cheek.

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

Satu hal yang pasti diketahui seorang fans Tsuna dan Hibari adalah pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di sekolah.

* * *

Saat pelajaran selesai, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto keluar kelas dan tiba-tiba Reborn mendorong Tsuna. Tsuna menabrak Hibari dan tanpa sengaja Tsuna mencium pipi Hibari. Lalu Tsuna langsung meminta maaf tanpa tahu siapa yang ditabrak.

"Ma…Maaf."

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya. Dan saat dia menaikannya, dia berkata, "Hi—Hibari-_san_! M—Maaf!"

Tsuna meminta maaf sambil ketakutan. Tetapi Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi.

"Jyudaime sudah meminta maaf sampai menundukkan kepala, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa! Reborn-_san _juga. Ada apa?" Gokudera mengatakan hal itu sambil marah-marah, karena rasa cemburunya.

"Gokudera, tenang, tenang." Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, Hibari adalah salah satu keluargamu, jadi kamu harus mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Hibari."

"APA?! Hibari juga? Aku tidak terima! Orang seperti itu gak pantas! Reborn-_san, _kamu gak salah pilih, kan?" kata Gokudera yang tidak setuju dengan Reborn.

"Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto, lebih baik kita pulang." Tsuna langsung mengajak Yamamoto dan Gokudera pulang.

Sementara itu, Hibari di dalam hati berpikir, "Kenapa mukaku jadi terasa panas dan hatiku tidak mau diam? Tidak boleh. Aku harus konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan."

** The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Terima kasih udah baca. :) Fanfiksi ini khusus untuk 1827 Month yang mulai tanggal 8 Januari 2013 - 7 Februari 2013.

**Note from Piringgg:** Publikasinya terlambat karena saya. Seharusnya fanfiksi ini publish kemarin, cuma karena saya tidak sempat, jadinya sekarang. -w- *dodge rotten tomatoes*

Iya. Drabble ini khusus untuk 1827 Month yang sedang diadakan di seluruh penjuru dunia. 1827 Month adalah satu bulan yang dikhususkan untuk pairing indah Hibari Kyouya x Tsunayoshi Sawada. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, kunjungi _website_-nya, .com. :D

Prompt untuk hari pertama sebenarnya _first meeting_, tapi Illen memutuskan untuk membuat yang ini. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya. Asalkan berhubungan dengan 1827, semuanya diterima. :D

Jadii, ada yang tertarik untuk ikut meramaikannn~? Terlambat gak apa kok. Kami aja terlambat~ .w. /ditabok /itukarenaelu

Dan saya mohon reviewnya~! Terima kasih banyak~! :D


	2. Day 3 - First Date

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira.

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna.

**Warning: **Shouneni-ai, (maybe) typos, (maybe) OOC.

**Special for: **1827 Month.

**Prompt: **First date.

* * *

**Day 3 - First Date**

* * *

Kebanyakan dari kalian mengetahui sifat Hibari Kyouya yang sangat _cool_ dan menyeramkan sehingga pasti susah untuk diajak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Yang berguna bagi Hibari adalah menjaga sekolah yang dicintainya. Tapi bagi seorang _fudanshi_ yang tidak menyerah untuk membuat Hibari pergi kencan bersama Tsunayoshi Sawada, itu sangatlah mudah, karena ia memiliki banyak ide.

* * *

"Kita akan mengunjungi Pulau Mafia." Kata seorang _arcebaleno _bernama Reborn.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sih, Reborn?" kata seorang _mafia boss _bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Ajak semua anggota _guardian_mu, _Dame_ Tsuna!"

"Hibari-_san_ dan Mukuro juga?"

"Itu adalah tugasmu, _Dame_ Tsuna!"

"REBORN!"

Lalu Tsuna mengajak semuanya pergi, termasuk Chrome dan Hibari.

* * *

Saat di sekolah…

"Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto. Reborn mengajak kita untuk mengunjungi Pulau Mafia. Hibari, _nii-san_, dan Chrome juga ikut." Tsuna mengajak Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Oke, _jyuudaime_! Ayo kita bersenang-senang! Tapi kenapa harus mengajak _baseball idiot_ ini dengan kepala rumput dan _bastard_ itu?!" Gokudera marah pada Reborn yang tidak hanya mengajak Tsuna dan Gokudera, tetapi juga mengajak _guardian_ Tsuna lainnya.

"Oke, Tsuna." Yamamoto dengan senang menjawab Tsuna.

"Oke. Aku akan member tahu Chrome dan Hibari. Gokudera-_kun_, tolong beri tahu _onii -san_. Yamamoto, tolong ajak Kyoko-_chan_ dan Haru, ya!" Tsuna segera pergi ke tempat Hibari.

"Ya, kalau _jyuudaime_ yang meminta, akan kulakukan!" kata Gokudera dengan depresi karena rasa ketidaksukaannya ke Ryohei.

"Oke!" Yamamoto segera ke tempat Kyoko.

"_Thanks_!_"_ Tsuna segera ke tempat Hibari.

Di tempat Hibari…

"Hi—Hibari_-san_! Reborn mengajak Hibari-_san_ ke Pulau Mafia." Tsuna menemui Hibari dengan takut.

"Jika tidak penting, _kamikorosu_." Hibari dengan slogan kerennya yang menakuti Tsuna.

"HIE! Maaf, Hibari-_san! _Reborn yang meminta!" Tsuna sangat ketakutan.

"Bayi itu… Oke, aku akan datang." Hibari menjawab dengan pikiran bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk membalas kekalahannya.

"Te—Terima kasih."

Setelah pulang sekolah…

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Chrome dulu. Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto, mau ikut?" Tsuna mengajak Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengunjungi Chrome.

"Oke, _jyuudaime_!"

"Oke, Tsuna!"

"Kenapa kamu ikut, _baseball idiot_?!"

"Karena menyenangkan!"

Di tempat Chrome…

"Chrome…"

"_Boss_, ada apa?"

"Reborn mengajak kita ke Pulau Mafia. Kamu ingin ikut?"

"Iya, _boss_."

* * *

Esoknya, mereka pergi ke Pulau Mafia. Sesampai di Pulau Mafia…

"Semuanya, kalian boleh jalan-jalan."

"Terima kasih, Reborn!"

"_Jyuudaime_, ayo kita jalan bersama!"

"Iya. Yamamoto juga, ya."

Di dalam pikiran Reborn, "Hm… Sepertinya hubungan Tsuna dan Hibari tidak terlalu bagus deh."

"Tunggu, semuanya. Aku lupa bilang satu hal. Nanti kita akan mengadakan pesta. Tsuna dan Hibari, belikan bahan-bahan yang akan dibutuhkan saat pesta nanti!"

"HIE! Dengan Hibari-_san_?!"

"Reborn-_san_, kenapa mesti _bastard _ini?! Nanti di tengah jalan _jyuudaime _dipukul olehnya! Aku saja!"

"Tidak. Hibari harus menjaga Tsuna, karena dia yang paling kuat." Reborn mencari alasan supaya Hibari dapat bersama Tsuna.

"Bayi, apa balasannya jika aku pergi dengan _herbivore_ ini? Apa aku dapat membalas kekalahanku?"

"Iya."

"REBORN!"

"Tsuna, cepat pergi! Dan untuk kalian, jangan ada yang mengikuti Tsuna dan Hibari!"

"Reborn-_san_! _Jyuudaime,_ jaga diri baik-baik, ya!"

"_Dame _Tsuna, ini bahan-bahannya. Cepat pergi!"

"REBORN!"

"_Herbivore_, cepat atau _kamikorosu."_

"HIE! I—Iya, Hibari-_san_!"

"Reborn-_san_! _Bastard _ini tidak aman. Aku saja. Reborn-_san_!Reborn-_san_!"

"_Maa, maa. _Gokudera, tenang. Ayo kita pergi. Hibari pasti dapat menjaga Tsuna!"

"_Baseball idiot_, mau kemana?"

"…"

"Woi, _baseball idiot_!"

"Tsuna, aku dan Gokudera pergi dulu. Hati-hati, ya."

"_Boss_, aku akan pergi dengan Kyoko dan Haru."

"Woi, _tako head_! Tunggu _to the extreme_!_"_

"Semuanya…"

"_Herbivore_, cepat!"

"Hi—Hibari-_san_!"

Tsuna dan Hibari pergi berbelanja, tapi Reborn dan Colonnello mengikuti mereka sambil membuat rencana.

Rencana Reborn dan Colonnello:

Reborn menyuruh Skull menyerang Tsuna dan menyuruhnya menculik Tsun, tapi kalau tidak berhasil… jangan tanya apa yang akan terjadi.

Lalu Skull pergi menyerang Tsuna dan Hibari.

Rencana Skull yang pertama:

Skull menyuruh orang-orangnya menyamar menjadi petugas di berbagai took yang akan dikunjungi.

Pertama-tama Tsuna dan Hibari ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Tapi saat masuk, hanya ada Hibari dan Tsuna, sehingga Hibari curiga. Saat Tsuna sedang memilih bahan-bahan dan Hibari sedang melihat ke belakang, seseorang menculik Tsuna.

"HIEEE! HI—HIBARI-_SAN_!

Hibari mendengarnya dan segera memukul orang itu. Lalu Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawa Tsuna keluar.

"Hi—Hi—Hibari-_sa_n, tanganku. Tanganku sakit."

Hibari segera melepaskan tangan Tsuna dan hati Tsuna dan Hibari berdebar-debar.

Rencana pertama Skull gagal. Lanjut ke rencana kedua.

Skull menyuruh orang-orangnya menyamar menjadi penjual es krim.

"Nak, ini es krim gratis!"

Di dalam es krim itu ada obat tidur yang hanya berlaku tiga menit. Mereka berencana menculik Tsuna saat Tsuna tidur.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu Tsuna memakannya dan jatuh.

"_Herbivore_, bangun."

Hibari mengambil es krim tersebut. Hibari segera diserang oleh anak buah Skull. Hibari melindungi Tsuna dan setelah tiga menit, Tsuna terbangun dan melihat Hibari sedang bertarung. Tsuna segera meminum pil dan berubah menjadi _hyper dying will mode_ dan membantu Hibari. Skull kalah dan Tsuna segera ke tempat Hibari.

"Hibari-_san_, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Hibari langsung berdiri, tapi tanpa segaja Hibari bertabrakan dengan Tsuna dan mencium bibir Tsuna. Hati Tsuna dan Hibari berdebar-debar dan muka mereka merah. Hibari segera menjauh dari Tsuna.

"_Herbivore_, cepat beli bahannya!"

"I—Iya!"

Hibari dan Tsuna selesai membeli bahan-bahannya dan langsung pulang.

* * *

Saat pesta, semua orang melihat ke arah Tsuna dan Hibari, karena muka mereka memerah.

"_Jyuudaime_, mukamu merah. Demam, ya?"

"Tidak…"

"Yo, Hibari! Kenapa mukamu merah?"

"Bayi, aku tidak suka keramaian. Aku keluar dulu."

"Iya."

"Reborn, aku juga keluar, ya."

Semuanya curiga dan mengikuti Tsuna dan Hibari untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Di luar…

"Hibari-_san_, aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang tadi."

"_Herbivore, _kau tidak bersalah_."_

Setelah Gokudera mendengarnya, Gokudera segera memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"_Jyuudaime, _apa yang _bastard _ini lakukan kepadamu?"

Muka Hibari dan Tsuna kembali memerah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hahahaha."

Semua orang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau ditanya pasti tidak akan dijawab.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pasti akan seru.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Makasih uda baca! Kali ini lebih panjang, semoga suka! Mohon _review_nya. :D

**Balasan review:**

Aoi is Blue: Halo, Aoi! Ada dong! Ini update-nya, kali ini lebih panjang. Selamat membaca. :)

DarkLidyaNuvuola del Ciello: Terima kasih. Pasti dong. 1827 gitu loh. #eh Iya nih. Kadang aku juga kurang ide. Tapi gak apa. Coba-coba. Ini lanjutannya! Semoga suka.

**Note from Piringgg: **_Have my deepest apologize_. Saya tahu ini lama banget, maaf. Saya punya banyak tugas, jadi saya gak bisa buka laptop setiap saat. _But it's here!_ Kali ini lebih panjang, dan saya menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah menit untuk mengetiknya. Belum lagi meng_submit_-nya ke tumblr resmi 1827 Month...owo Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. _Mind to leave your review here, beloved? It's a honor for us._


	3. Day 4 - Holding Hands

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna.

**Genre: **romance

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typos, drabble.

**Special for: **1827 Month

**Prompt: **Holding hands

* * *

**Day 4 - **Holding hands

* * *

Di saat musim salju yang sangat dingin, dua anak kecil terjebak di dunia putih yang sangat dingin. Sehingga mereka bergandengan tangan. Kehangatan tangan yang dirasakan mampu menghangatkan badan, dan tak bisa begitu saja dilupakan.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian…

"_Dame _Tsuna, kamu harus memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan _cloud guardian_!"

"Iya!"

"Cepat!" Reborn mendorong Tsuna ke Hibari.

"M—Maaf!" Tsuna ingin menarik tangan Reborn, tapi ia malah menarik tangan Hibari. Tsuna segera merasakan kehangatan yang tidak asing. Tiba-tiba saja Tsuna dan Hibari mengingat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di saat Tsuna dan Hibari yang masih kecil terjebak di antara salju yang sangat dingin.

"_Jyuudaime_, kamu taka pa-apa?"

"Tsuna, kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Jamu—" kata Tsuna dengan sangat terkejut.

"Hadi kita bertemu lagi…" kata Hibari dengan sangat dingin, tapi sebenarnya ia juga kaget.

"_Dame _Tsuna, dia adalah _cloud guardian_mu!'

"A—Apa? Oh… em… Hibari-_san_, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu yang waktu itu. Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya."

Sejak kejadian itu, Tsuna menjaga Hibari dari segala bahaya. Saat di dekat Hibari, Tsuna merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat, begitu juga dengan Hibari. Hingga di suatu malam salju yang dingin, Tsuna harus pulang malam karena ada tugas dari guru yang harus diselesaikan. Di luar sekolah sangat dingin, menyebabkan Tsuna tidak jadi pulang. Hibari yang sedang melihat setiap kelas untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siswa yang masih di sekolah melihat Tsuna.

"Kau masih ada di sekolah?"

"Ma—Maaf. Tadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dari guru, jadi aku belum bisa pulang."

"Kau tidak bisa pulang karena saljunya semakin tebal dan karena di luar dingin, kan?"

"I—Iya. Ah, aku tahu! Hibari-_san_, boleh aku pinjam tanganmu?"

"Untuk apa?

"Aku mulai merasa dingin."

"… Baiklah."

"Tangan Hibari-_san _sama seperti yang dulu, ya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Tsuna ketiduran. Saat ia tertidur, ia mengucapkan, "Hibari-_san_, _I love you_." tanpa sadar.

"A—Aku juga." Hibari yang mendengarnya menjawabnya dengan muka yang sangat merah.

Itulah akhir dari kisah kehangatan yang berada di tangan dan mampu membawa dua orang menjadi saling mencintai.

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ini lanjutannya. Sori kalau pendek, hehe. :D Semoga kalian suka!

**Note from Piringgg: **Dua _update_ dalam satu hari, kawan! /apa Yang ini lebih pendek, jadi saya gak terlalu repot waktu ngetiknya. -w- Serasa jadi Sayuti Melik .w. Orz. _However, _saya gak kebiasa ngetik _"I love you"-nya. _-w- Meskipun saya sering menyelipkan beberapa Bahasa Inggris saat bicara di internet, saya tetap merasa "Aku mencintaimu" jauh lebih baik. -w- Tapi, ya, karena Illen nulisnya gitu. -w-

Chapter selanjutnya adalah _eating sweet_, setelah itu-saya belum tahu. Cerita paling terakhir yang dia berikan pada saya adalah _eating sweet_. Kemarin dia nulis entri untuk prompt _arguing_, tapi belum selesai tampaknya. -w- Dan saya juga harus mengejar keterlambatan saya. -w- /sayalebihleletdibandingIllen oke Oke, mohon hiraukan ini. _Review_ ditunggu, _senorita_!


	4. Day 6 - Eating Sweet

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna.

**Genre: **romance

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typos.

**Special for: **1827 Month

**Prompt: **eating sweet

* * *

**Day 6 - **eating sweet

* * *

Kali ini akan diceritakan tentang _eating chocolate in Valentine's Day_. Apakah kalian pernah membayangkan cowok membuat _chocolate_ dan memberikannya ke cowok? Pasti kalian akan mengatakan bahwa cowok itu _uke_ dan _gay_! Tapi, di cerita ini, akan dihadirkan seorang _arcebaleno_ _fudanshi_ yang bernama Reborn.

* * *

Pada tanggal 13 Februari…

"_Dame-_Tsuna, besok adalah hari _Valentine_. Kamu harus membuat coklat untuk semua _guardian-_mu!"

"A—Apa?! Untuk apa? Lagian seharusnya bukan cowok yang membuat _chocolate_, tapi cewek!"

"Coklat itu adalah hadiah buat para _guardian_mu!"

"T—Tapi, aku gak bisa membuat _chocolate, _Reborn!"

"Hm…, _Dame_-Tsuna tetaplah _Dame -_Tsuna. Aku akan mengajarimu, karena aku adalah _katekyo_mu!"

Reborn pun mengajar Tsuna membuat coklat, tapi… Tsuna selalu gagal dan akhirnya Reborn memakai cara _dying will_. Lalu Tsuna berubah menjadi _dying will mode._

"REBORN! _I will make chocolate with my dying will!"_

Berbagai banyak cara Reborn lakukan untuk menyuruh Tsuna membuat coklat. Pada akhirnya, Tsuna selesai membuat coklat. Saat Tsuna selesai membuat coklat, Reborn diam-diam memberi obat. Obat ini untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.

* * *

Esoknya, 14 Februari, di sekolah…

"_Dame_-Tsuna, cepat berikan!"

"I—Iya! Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto, ini coklat untuk kalian berdua sebagai rasa terima kasih dariku karena telah menjadi temanku dan telah membantuku dalam kesulitan. Coklat ini sebagai perminta-maafanku karena mungkin selama menjadi _guardian-_ku, kalian telah terluka dan bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa. Ma—Maaf!"

"_Jyuudaime_, aku adalah tangan kananmu, jadi aku akan menjagamu saat dalam kesulitan. Terima kasih, _Jyuudaime_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna! Permainan mafia sangat mengasyikkan! Terima kasih atas coklatnya!"

Tsuna berpikir, "_Dia masih menganggap ini adalah permainan!"_

"_Baseball Idiot_!" Kata Gokudera dengan marah.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, tenang!"

"_TEME_! _Baseball Idiot_!_"_

Lalu Tsuna pergi ke tempat Hibari untuk member coklatnya, tetapi Hibari tidak ada. Sepulang sekolah, Tsuna memberikan coklat ke Chrome, Ryohei, dan Lambo, dan pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan Reborn.

"_Dame-_Tsuna, apa kau sudah member ke semua _guardian_mu?"

"Sudah, kecuali Hibari-_san_."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya ke Hibari?"

"Hibari-_san _tidak ada di ruangannya."

Reborn segera menendang Tsuna dan berkata, "Kalau kamu tidak memberikan dia hari ini, kamu akan tahu akibatnya!"

Sebenarnya, Reborn sudah punya rencana dari awal. Dia ingin Tsuna member coklat yang sedikit spesial untuk Hibari. Tsuna segera kembali ke sekolah. Tapi sebelum Tsuna bertemu Hibari, Reborn bertemu Hibari terlebih dahulu dan memberikan Hibari sebuah coklat dan menyuruh Hibari makan dengan alasan kalau itu hadiah _Valentine_.

Hibari pun memakannya. Ternyata itu bukan coklat sembarangan. Coklat itu terdapat racun yang kalau tidak diberi obat akan segera meninggal. Reborn salah memberi coklat. Ia pada awalnya ingin memberi Hibari coklat yang dapat membuatnya mabuk, tapi malah tertukar dengan coklat yang ada racunnya. Tsuna masuk ke ruangan Hibari dan melihat Hibari pingsan dan ada Reborn.

"Ada apa dengan Hibari-_san_?"

"Cepat buka coklat itu, Tsuna! Berikan ke Hibari atau Hibari akan kehilangan nyawa!"

"I—Iya!"

Tsua segera membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil sepotong coklat. Ia baru saja akan memberikannya ke Hibari, tapi kaki Tsuna terpeleset sehingga coklatnya masuk ke mulut Tsuna dan Tsuna jatuh menimpa Hibari, sehingga Tsuna mencium Hibari dan coklatnya masuk ke mulut Hibari. Akhirnya, Hibari sadar dan kaget saat melihat Tsuna menciumnya. Tsuna segera menjauh dari Hibari dan meminta maaf.

"M—Maaf, Hibari-_san_! Tadi itu adalah kecelakaan. Saat aku ingin menyembuhkanmu, kakiku terpeleset!" Tsuna sangat takut.

"Bayi, kamu—" Hibari tidak melihat adanya Reborn lagi.

"Eh, Reborn kok gak ada? Tadi ada di sini, deh."

Reborn segera pergi setelah melihat adegan yang ia sukai.

"Tidak sia-sia rencanaku, walaupun sedikit berubah. Hibari dan Tsuna adalah pasangan _yaoi_ yang saling melengkapi! Pasangan yang paling cocok! Fufufu." Begitulah si _fudanshi _yang _yandere_.

**END**

* * *

**Balasan review:**

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo: Ehehe. Sorry kalau OOC. ^^" Semoga yang ini lebih baik. Terima kasih! :D

UzumakiKagari: Sorry kalau terlalu cepat. ^^" Semoga yang ini lebih baik! Ini lanjutannya. ;)

Aoi is Blue: Hehehe, gak apa kok. Aku juga anak sekolahan. :D Makasih atas sarannya! Semoga yang ini lebih baik, ya. ;) Pasi dipakai. :D Gak sotoy kok. Makasih banyak sarannya! :D

**Author's Note: **Halo! Ini lanjutan dari yang kemarin. Kali ini agak panjang. Semoga kalian suka! :D Mohon _review_nya, ya! Dan terima kasih uda nge_review_!

**Note from Piringgg: **Maaf. Saya tahu ini sangat telat. Maaf. (_ _) Selamat menikmati, _senorita_. Ah, mohon _review_nya juga! :3


	5. Day 15 - TYL 1827

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna.

**Genre: **romance

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typos, drabble, pendek, tyl!1827.

**Special for: **1827 Month

**Prompt: **tyl!1827

* * *

**Day 15** - tyl!1287

* * *

Setelah melawan Byakuran, Tsuna dan teman-temannya yang sepuluh tahun kemudian kembali dan Tsuna menjadi _Boss Vongola _kembali. Lalu Tsuna menceritakan rencananya ke semua _guardian_nya.

"Jyu—Jyuudaime, kenapa aku tidak dikasih tahu? Kenapa mesti _bastard _ini yang dikasih tahu?" Gokudera menunjuk ke arah Hibari.

"Maaf, Gokudera-_kun_. Kyouya dan Shouichi-_kun_ sudah bekerja keras. Begitu juga Spanner. Jadi aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Kyouya, Shouichi-_kun_, dan Spanner, sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepada kalian semua, juga sebagai perminta-maafanku, aku akan mengadakan pesta."

"_Jyuudaime_, kenapa kamu memaggil _bastard _ini dengan nama depannya?"

"K—Kare—na di—dia—" muka Tsuna memerah dan hatinya berdetak kencang.

"Hm… Karena ini." Lalu Hibari langsung mencium Tsuna di depan semua orang.

"Oi, _bastard_! Stop! _Bastard_, _teme_! _Baseball Idiot_, lepaskan! _Temeeee! Bastard! Idiot! _Stop! Lepaskan, _Baseball Idiot_! _TEMEEE!_"

"Nn…" Tsuna segera mendorong Hibari.

"_TEME! BASTARD!_ Kubunuh kau! _TEME! Baseball Idiot_, lepaskan!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Tenang."

"O—Oke. Semua, pestanya jam lima sore di gedung Vongola.

Lalu Tsuna pergi dengan mukanya yang sangat merah.

_"Tsuna manis."_ Semuanya kecuali Hibari menyadari kemanisan muka Tsuna yang belum pernah ditampilkan.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry kalau pendek. Gak ada ide nih. Hehehe ^^"

**Note from Piringgg: **Oke! Satu entri lagi dan berakhirlah fanfiksi ini. (_ _) Tenang, Illen uda nulis _banyak_ fanfiksi lain. -w- Dia cepat kalau nulis -w-" Ah, balasan review ada di chapter sebelumnya, ngomong-ngomong. ^^"

_Mind to review? :3_


	6. Day 17 - ag 182 & Day 30 - wedding

**Awan dan Cakrawala **by **skyvani**

**Disclaimer: **KHR milik Amano Akira

**Pairing: **1827, HibarixTsuna, _slight _AlaGio, 8059, AsarixG.

**Genre: **romance, humor.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) typos, drabble, fudanshi!Reborn.

**Special for: **1827 Month

**Prompt: **wedding, ag!1827

* * *

**Day 30 - **wedding & **Day 17 **- ag!1827

* * *

"Tsuna, maukah kamu menikahiku?" Muka Hibari sedikit memerah.

"M—Mau" Muka Tsuna juga memerah, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Di saat pernikahan Tsuna dan Hibari...

"_Dame_-Tsuna tetaplah _Dame_-Tsuna walau sudah menikah!"

"Reborn!"

"_Jyuudaime_, se—selamat!" Muka Gokudera begitu suram.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, jangan sedih. Yang penting Tsuna senang. Lagian kamu kan punya aku!"

Yamamoto segera mencium Gokudera di depan semua orang.

"Nn..." Muka Gokudera merah sekali.

Semuanya tertawa.

"Hmm, Tsunayoshi, ayo kita lakukan juga." Hibari langsung menarik Tsuna dan menciumnya.

"Ky—Kyouya... St—Stop..." Muka Tsuna sangat merah.

"Hahahaha!"

Semua orang tertawa, kecuali satu orang yang sangat menyukai _yaoi_, yaitu Reborn. Ia dari tadi sibuk memotret adegan tersebut dengan muka berseri-seri dan senyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyesal karena telah datang ke sini." kata Reborn yang sedang sibuk memotret.

"_Extreme lover_!_ Extreme couple_!_ Extreme yaoi_!"

Ryohei pun berteriak-teriak sedangkan Kyoko dan Haru sibuk menutup mata Lambo dan I-Pin.

"Eh, gelap! Lambo-_san_ takut gelap! Di mana-mana gelap!" teriak Lambo.

"Lambo, diam! Aku juga gak bisa ngelihat apa-apa!" I-Pin mencoba untuk membuat Lambo diam.

"_Tail head!"_

"LAMBO!"

Tiba-tiba saja cincin Tsuna dan Hibari bersinar dan keluar Alaude dan Giotto yang sedang berciuman. Tentu saja semua berpikir bahwa Alaude dan Giotto memiliki hubungan sama seperti Hibari dan Tsuna. Tentu saja Hibari dan Tsuna adalah reinkarnasi Alaude dan Giotto, dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Reborn. Reborn sedikit kecewa, karena seharusnya Asari dan G. juga muncul, karena mereka juga memiliki hubungan.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Menurutku pernikahan ini bukan hanya untuk Hibari dan Tsuna, tapi juga Alaude dan Giotto. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Ini chapter terakhir. ^^ Terima kasih uda membaca!

**Note from Piringgg: **ALAGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO *abaikan* Maaf, saya selalu histeris waktu ketemu fiksi 1827 dan Alagio. TwT Terima kasih banyak, Illen, atas ag!1827-nya TwT

Tiga _chapter _dalam satu hari! XD Saya sudah mempublish dua fiksi Illen sebelum chapter ini. Ini chapter terakhir. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai chapter ini! Fanfiksi Illen yang lainnya akan segera dipublish! :3

**P.S **Bagi yang penasaran kenapa saya selalu muncul-saya adalah **publisher** dari fanfiksi Illen (skyvani). Illen yang nulis, saya yang masukin ke internet. Saya edit sedikit, menghapus typo yang ada.


End file.
